


Happily Ever After

by dejong679



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejong679/pseuds/dejong679
Summary: I loved Andrew Davies adaptation of Sanditon, but was so disappointed by the ending.  As we eagerly await news of a season 2, I have rewritten the ending of episode 8 which is how I would of wanted the series to end.  The story picks up after Sidney has left for London following the fire.**NOW COMPLETE**
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 119
Kudos: 434





	1. An anxious wait

_"... and when I return, we will finally have the chance to finish our conversation. I'll be back in a week."_

Charlotte woke up from her slumber with Sidney's word's ringing in her ears. The days that had passed since Sidney left for London had all merged into one so that Charlotte could no longer recall what day it was anymore. He had been given one week. One week to find a solution to the crisis Tom had found himself in. Charlotte was usually ever the optimist, but as the days went by, doubts slowly began to creep into her mind. £80,000! How was such a sum to be found? Yet despite these niggling doubts there was one thing of which she was absolutely certain. If anyone was going to find a solution, it was Sidney.

In truth, it had only been seven days, but for Charlotte and the rest of the occupants of Trafalgar house it felt like seven weeks. The atmosphere in Trafalgar house had been unbearably tense. Each minute felt like an hour and an hour like a day. Tom spent most of each day pacing his study. Whenever there was a knock on the door or whenever a carriage should ride pass the house, he would leap up in nervous anticipation, only to be disappointed when Sidney did not appear. He would not eat, and Charlotte doubted very much if he slept either given the black rings round his eyes.

Diana and Arthur visited every day. In contrast to his brother's coping mechanisms, Arthur's anxiety for Sidney's return manifested itself in overeating. There was rarely a moment when he was not found nibbling on cake, toast or pies. The ladies of the house seemed to bear the waiting with more composure than the gentlemen. Rather than her usual fussing, Diana was taking everything in her stride. She clearly knew what to do in a crisis, knowing what to say to appease each brother when the anxiety threatened to overwhelm them and managing to persuade Tom to leave the house and pace somewhere else when the tension became too much. Mary's ability to remain patient with her husband's anxiousness was nothing short of heroic as she constantly attempted to encourage and comfort him as best as she could, regardless of how she felt herself. What strong women the Parkers were!

Charlotte wanted very much to be useful in these strained circumstances, but in truth, she felt like an intruder. This was a Parker family matter, and she was not a Parker... at least not yet. She therefore tried to keep away from the house as much as possible, taking long walks along the cliff tops where she could be alone with her thoughts. During these times she would recall the precious moments she had shared with Sidney. Dancing at Mrs Maudsley's rout... rowing on the river... kissing on the cliff tops... an unfinished conversation at the Midsummer ball... and even their chance encounter at the coves, although this often brought a blush to her cheeks.

There was one useful thing Charlotte could do, however, and that was to take the children out of the house when Tom's nerves hit their peak. Charlotte relished this opportunity as the children were welcome diversion from her own thoughts and concerns. She made sure to given them her full attention and spent each afternoon building sandcastles, collecting shells and playing games on the beach without inhibition.

Charlotte also checked daily on Georgiana who was still very much in the throes of heartbreak after the whole London debacle. Whilst she wished Georgiana well, Charlotte found that she could only bear her melancholy for short periods because her head was so full of her own thoughts that she barely had room for Georgiana’s troubles too. Georgiana's continued antipathy towards Sidney also vexed Charlotte greatly. Charlotte tried to persuade Georgiana that she simply misunderstood Sidney, but Georgiana was so blinded by her heartache that she was determined to blame him for her current unhappiness. Charlotte wished she could confide in Georgiana about all that had happened between her and Sidney on the day of the Midsummer ball, but as Sidney was Georgiana’s least favourite person, she feared her reaction. No, there was no-one to whom she could confide in, at least not until Sidney had returned. And then there was Mr Stringer. Poor Mr Stringer.

They had attended Old Mr Stringer's funeral on Wednesday. It was a quiet and sombre affair. Charlotte had visited Mr Stringer yesterday with Mary, bringing with them one of the cook's best ham and leak pies. Whilst he was incredibly grateful for the gift, his eyes gave away the immense grief he was feeling. It seemed the fire had cast a shadow over the inhabitants of Sanditon and the sun would not shine again until Sidney had returned. And Charlotte was all too aware that her own future happiness was also dependent on his return...

Charlotte got up and opened the curtains to look out at the sea. The weather was overcast today which reflected the current mood in Trafalgar House. She wondered what Sidney was doing now. Was he thinking of her as she was thinking of him? How many more minutes, hours, days would she have to wait for them to finish their conversation? And would that conversation still end it the way her heart desperately hoped it would? Did her absence make his heart grow fonder like his absence made hers? Patience was not one of Charlotte's talents. If she was going to get through another day, she needed to keep busy.

A floorboard creaked on the landing outside which startled Charlotte out of her thoughts. Tom. He was up already. She didn't think she could stand another day of him pacing around the house. No, she would make a quick escape and head out for a spot of early morning sea bathing to clear her head. She got dressed quickly and snuck out of the house without being seen.

The shock of the cold water helped clear Charlotte's mind. She felt refreshed and ready to take on another day, hoping against hope that today would bring Sidney and with it a solution. She made her way back slowly to Trafalgar house and upon her return, encountered such state of commotion and excitement.

"Charlotte - you are back! Such good news - we have received word from Sidney! Sanditon is saved!" Tom was ecstatic.

Charlotte's heart began to race and her stomach flipped.

"That is wonderful" Charlotte exclaimed in return a wide smile on her face.

"Isn't it? A messenger arrived with a letter just ten minutes ago. He has found investors - what a brother I have! And now we are all off to Lady Denham's to tell her the good news. You must join us!"

_A letter..._ thought Charlotte... _So Sidney is not here himself._ A jolt of disappointment shot through her.

Noticing her reaction, Mary intervened. "Tom - let Charlotte catch her breath first."

"Tom, Mary, thank you, but I am hardly dressed to see Lady Denham and I do not want to delay you any further when you have such important matters to discuss." Charlotte replied. She really did not feel that it would be appropriate for her to attend, but Tom seemed oblivious to this. Her response seemed to appease Tom.

"Yes you are right Charlotte. You are too good. Come my dear, we must away to fetch Arthur and Diana on the way. We will see you later Charlotte."

"Oh, and before I forget Charlotte, a package arrived for you. I had Greta take it to your room." Mary called back to her as they rushed out the door.

The house fell silent. Charlotte took a few deep breaths, grateful for a moment of solitude to take in this news. Greta took her coat and Charlotte headed upstairs to her room. Where was Sidney? Why had he only conveyed the news in a letter? It seemed strange that he would do so when it was news of the utmost importance. Charlotte opened her door her mind confused, her heart still processing the disappointment of Sidney not returning in person. Her eyes fell to the package waiting for her on the dresser and she made her way over to it. She did not recognise the writing which was very elegant, and nothing like that of her mother's or sisters'. Curious, she opened it and gasped.

_“The fragments of works of Heraclitus..."_ A book. But not just any book. A book that now carried more meaning and sentiment to Charlotte than any other.

"Sidney!" She said to herself and smiled.

Her heart began to beat faster and her stomach flipped again. She opened the first page and out fell a letter. Her fingers shaking slightly, she opened it nervously and read:

_My Dearest Charlotte_

_I hardly know how to begin this letter for I can scarcely believe all that has transpired in the last few days. No doubt Tom has by now shared the news with you that I have somehow managed to secure investors to meet Tom's debts and secure Sanditon's future. You cannot imagine the relief I feel to know that Tom, Mary and my nieces and nephews are safe. I expect Tom has been singing my praises. But in truth, it is not myself to which my family owe their gratitude and I am utterly unworthy of any such praise._

“How can that be true?" Charlotte thought... She read on.

_For it is you, dearest loveliest Charlotte, who has saved Sanditon._

"What?!" cried Charlotte in disbelief.

Y _ou saved Georgiana when we were in London when I had all but lost hope, and you saved the Regatta by securing the friendship and patronage of Lady Worcester. And now you have saved my family from ruin. You are truly remarkable Charlotte Heywood! Please believe me when I say will never underestimate you again!_

_It is your friendship with Susan that has brought about my family’s redemption. I happened upon her on Tuesday as I was departing disappointed from my third appointment with a bank that day. It shames me to admit it, but I was beginning to despair and I was not in the best of temperaments. Noticing I was preoccupied, Susan invited me to dine with her that evening as she was interested in catching up with the news from Sanditon._

_The evening was not at all what I expected and Susan’s forthrightness took me quite by surprise. She had heard about the fire, goodness knows how, and she was most curious to know why I found myself in London. It did not take her long to persuade me to divulge the details of my family’s predicament which she assured me she would keep in strictest confidence. Susan was eager to assist me in my endeavours, but not because of her fondness for Sanditon, but because of her admiration and regard for you as her dear friend. She arranged for me to meet with a number of potential investors and, somehow, I have managed to gauge their interest and secure investments that would cover the full extent of Tom's debts._

_I_ _have not shared with Tom how I came about the new investors, but he will expect the full account on my return. I know that you are too modest and selfless to give yourself any credit for the part you have played in Sanditon's salvation and the last thing I want to do is to make you uncomfortable. Therefore, please be assured that I will not refer to your involvement in my account, unless you permit me otherwise. My family, and indeed, the whole of Sanditon town have much to thank you for Charlotte._

_As a small token of my gratitude, I have enclosed a gift. I have spent some time reflecting on the moment we shared on the river and the conversation that took place in tent afterwards. It pains me that I never got the chance to explain or apologise for my words which clearly offended you greatly. My reference to Heraclitus was intended to convey to you that I considered myself one of your kindred spirits, but I did not think about the attitudes of the company we were in. Please forgive me and know that I greatly admire your intelligence and fondness of reading. I am eager to know your opinions on the rest of Heraclitus' works on my return._

_I have to attend some urgent business of my own which takes me away from London and prevents me from returning to Sanditon and to you as originally planned. However, I am hopeful that it can be satisfactory concluded quickly and I anticipate returning to Sanditon in the next few days. There is so much more I wish to say to you, but I will save this for when I return. In the meantime, please know that you are on my mind and in my heart. Always._

_Yours truly,_

_Sidney_


	2. An unexpected visit

Sidney was exhausted. He had used every ounce of energy he possessed conversing and negotiating with potential Sanditon investors for four days straight. He knew he was a persuasive negotiator having had his fair share of arduous business transactions to deal with during his time in Antigua, but never had there been so much at stake before and Sidney's capabilities had really been put to the test. 

As it turned out, Sidney and Susan made a formidable team, with Susan providing the insight into each investor's profiles and Sidney then being able to adapt his negotiation approach to best suit each candidate. When Sidney secured his first investment of £5,000 from Lord Merton, he nearly forgot himself and jumped for joy! Instead, he managed to restrain himself and offered a firm, albeit perhaps ever so slightly overenthusiastic, handshake. With every investment he secured, Sidney's resolve to fix the mess Tom had created strengthened even more, until he had finally secured the £80,000 needed to cover Tom's debts. 

Meeting investors was of course only one part of what he had to deal with. There was also the matter of the insurance to sort out and he had to have several meetings with his accountant and solicitor to discuss the various financial and legal issues arising out of the new investment transactions. Yes Sidney was exhausted, both physically and emotionally and even though he had successfully concluded all that he had set out to achieve in London, Sidney still felt restless and he knew exactly what the cause of such restlessness was: Charlotte Heywood!

He regretted leaving her in Sanditon with matters so unresolved between them and was deeply unsettled. He had got so close to declaring himself at the Midsummer ball, but everything seemed to be against him. First Tom dragging him away from Charlotte to meet new tenants, Mary greeting him on his way to ask Charlotte to dance, Stringer engaging Charlotte for the following two dances... and having to deal with that blasted creature Sir Edward Denham's outrageous outburst just as he was about to ask the all-important question. The fire then burnt away all hope of Sidney being able to finish the conversation between them until he could resolve Tom's situation. 

He knew that wealth would not influence Charlotte’s choice of marriage partner, she had made that abundantly clear at Lady Denham’s luncheon. He loved her so that he would gladly be a pauper if it meant he could be with her! But he wanted to be able to offer her financial security, if not for her sake, but for their children’s. He was all too aware that Tom’s reputation and financial stability was inextricably linked to his own. So he had to leave their conversation unfinished.

But now Tom’s situation had been resolved, and so he had made his mind up. Sidney would not stand for any more interruptions. He needed to be certain that when he saw Charlotte again, there would be nothing that could prevent him from making his offer of marriage to her. This meant staying away from Sanditon for longer than planned. Once the final deal was done, he sat down to write letters to Tom and Charlotte with the good news and a promise of his return in a few days. He also knew of the perfect gift to send with his letter to Charlotte which he was hoping would convey to her all that she meant to him.

It was late in the evening when he finished his correspondence which meant his journey to his next destination was delayed until the morning. As soon as he woke up, he instructed his groomsman to ready his horse and after breaking his fast left the house within the hour.

***********

It was around midday when Sidney happened upon the Heywood family home. He took his time to observe his surroundings, appreciating the fact that this was where Charlotte had spent the first 22 years of her life. Even though she was not at home, he somehow felt close to her here in Willingden and his heart lightened in response. A couple of the younger Heywood children were playing outside in the yard. As he approached, they looked up at him and he smiled as he recognised the same curious expression as Charlotte’s etched on their faces.

He dismounted his mare and went over to them.

“Good afternoon. I wonder if you would be so kind as to take me to your mother or father?” Sidney asked.

The children nodded and led Sidney to the door.

“Mama! There is a gentleman come to see you!” they cried.

Mrs Heywood appeared at the door drying her hands on her apron, clearly in the process of making luncheon.

“May I help you?” She asked Sidney politely.

“Mrs Heywood, please forgive my unexpected visit. My name is Mr Sidney Parker. I am Mr Tom Parker’s brother.”

“Oh… Good afternoon to you Sir. Do you bring news from Sanditon?” Mrs Heywood asked, a edge of concern in her voice.

“I have actually come from London… but I can assure you that when I left Sanditon a few days ago, Miss Heywood was in the best of health.”

Mrs Heywood breathed a sigh of relief.

Sidney continued. “I do not wish to intrude upon your luncheon, but I have an important matter that I wish to discuss with Mr Heywood. Would you be good enough to tell me if he is at home?”

Mrs Heywood looked at him inquisitively. “I’m afraid he is out at present Mr Parker visiting some of our tenants and we do not expect him back until supper.”

“Ah…” Sidney responded, clearly disappointed. 

“But you are welcome to stay here and wait for him. I was just preparing our luncheon. Would you care to join us?”

“That is very kind of you Mrs Heywood, I would be delighted.”

“John?” Mrs Heywood called back into the house. “Please can you take Mr Parker’s horse to the stables?”

“Of course Mother.” John replied.

“Please come in Mr Parker.” Mrs Heywood ushered Sidney through the door and into the parlour.

As soon as Sidney entered the house he was instantly made to feel at home. Mrs Heywood introduced him to each of her children and they enjoyed a delicious luncheon together prepared by Mrs Heywood and her maidservant, Daisy. Conversation flowed easily. The Heywoods were keen to know the news in Sanditon, and so Sidney brought them up to date with the latest events, including Charlotte’s intervention in the cricket match, the success of the Regatta and also the sombre news about the fire, although he limited this to only those matters which were public knowledge. Sidney asked the Heywoods about life in Willingden, the management of their estate and farming activities which the Heywoods spoke about with enthusiasm. He was even invited to go shooting with the three eldest Heywood children in the morning. As Sidney would not be able to speak with Mr Heywood until later that evening, Mrs Heywood thought it proper to extend an invitation to him to stay the night and presently instructed Daisy to prepare a room for him.

Sidney felt so relaxed in the Heywoods' presence that he had nearly forgotten that he still had to speak to Mr Heywood. Of all the difficult discussions he had in the past week with the investors, this was likely to be his toughest challenge yet. It was abundantly clear how much Charlotte’s family adored her, and he feared that her father would consider him unworthy of her… for in truth, he thought he was. But for the sake of his own happiness and, he believed, hers too, he had to try.

Mr Heywood returned home just in time for supper. Introductions were made and after supper, Sidney and Mr Heywood retired to his study.

“So Mr Parker… let’s not beat around the bush. What is this important matter you wish to discuss with me?”. 

Sidney faltered slightly at Mr Heywood's directness, but smiled politely at his host.

Summoning all his courage, he said “Mr Heywood, I am in love with your daughter, Charlotte, and my purpose in coming here to is to seek your consent to our marriage.”

“Oh I see. Well then, you better sit down Mr Parker, we have much to discuss. May I offer you a brandy?”

“Thank you Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments. The Sanditon Sisterhood is such a wonderful community. I really hope we get the happy ending for Sidlotte that everyone has been fighting for so passionately. Keep going!


	3. A finished conversation

Charlotte had successfully escaped the confines of Trafalgar House for her daily walk along the cliff tops. She had left in rather a hurry, eager not to be caught by Tom, forgetting her bonnet and gloves in the process which she now instantly regretted as the light breeze was quickly turning into what could only be described as gale, regardless of the fact that this was Sanditon, and gales were not permitted in Sanditon.

Tom was not the only person Charlotte was trying to escape from. Once Lady Denham had been informed of the success of Sidney's exploits in London, she took it upon herself to frequent Trafalgar House every day. The primary motive of her visits was to voice her opinions on the matter and to criticise Tom. As Sanditon's principal investor, Tom could hardly turn her away, but his patience with her was quickly waning. Thankfully for Tom there was also a further reason for her visits. The news of Esther Denham's betrothal to Lord Babbington had been announced and Lady Denham was overjoyed with the match. The wedding ceremony was planned for six weeks hence and Lady Denham was keen to share with them all the details and progress of the marriage preparations. 

Whilst the majority of the occupants of Trafalgar House relished the change in the topic of conversation, this was not so for Charlotte, for now that Esther was settled, Lady Denham had turned her attentions to Charlotte's marital status. Still not satisfied with Charlotte's insistence that she had not come to Sanditon for the sole purpose of securing a wealthy husband, Charlotte had to endure a very awkward conversation where Lady Denham took great delight in teasing her for asserting her independence. "I'll wager we'll see you walk down the aisle very soon." she had said. Charlotte managed to refrain from responding, but in her heart she hoped that it was true.

Charlotte was in a state of limbo. It had been three days since Charlotte had received Sidney’s letter and gift. She still could not quite comprehend its contents. She had read it so many times that she now knew it off by heart. But the receipt of the letter had heightened her anxiety for his return. Now that Sanditon’s future was secure, what did that mean for her? Whilst the letter gave her some assurance of Sidney’s regard for her, she was anxious about what was keeping him from returning to Sanditon. And whilst she was eager for his return, she also felt increasing trepidation at the thought of finally concluding their conversation.

Charlotte continued her walk along the cliff top, her head so full of these thoughts that she barely noticed where she was going until something caught her eye in the distance. A black horse and rider was approaching. She stopped in her tracks, her heart skipped a beat and her breathing became rapid. She was unsure whether what she was seeing was real or whether she had conjured the image from her thoughts. 

As the rider got closer, any doubts Charlotte had as to whether this was in fact reality and not a figment of her imagination quickly faded as the tall and handsome figure of Sidney Parker came into view. As he got closer still, Sidney’s face broke into the most dazzling smile that took Charlotte’s breath away. She attempted a smile in return, but she was so nervous that all she could really do was stop and stare. Sidney jumped down from his horse and removed his hat and when he met her gaze again, his smile had been replaced with a look of such intensity that Charlotte was at a complete loss for words.

Sidney strode over to her purposefully and before she knew what was happening, enveloped her in a tight embrace, the tension that he had been carrying the last few days suddenly released from his body as she leaned into him, holding him tightly.

“Charlotte…” he whispered softly into her ear.

“Sidney…” she managed to whisper back.

“God I’ve missed you!” He replied, his breathing rapid and uneven as he was struggling to contain his emotions.

They stood like this for some time, neither one of them wanting to let the other one go, their longing for each other clearly evident. Eventually, Sidney loosened his grip slightly, leaned back and looked into Charlotte's eyes. He moved his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair around Charlotte’s ear which sent a jolt of electricity through her body and she shuddered slightly at his touch.

“How is everyone?” Sidney enquired.

“Anxious to see you!” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney smiled, understanding all too well what the atmosphere must have been like in his absence.

“Forgive me. I wanted to return to you much sooner, but there was an important matter that I needed to attend to first.”

Charlotte frowned, curious as to what could have delayed him.

Sidney continued. “I have something for you.”

He released her from his hold and she instantly felt bereft. He reached into the inner pockets of his jacket and brought out a small stack of letters tied with a ribbon and handed them to Charlotte.

She untied the ribbon and immediately recognised the handwriting on the top letter.

“This is my mother’s writing… You… you’ve been to Willingden?!” She stammered, looking up to him in complete surprise.

“Yes.” He replied tenderly, his gaze intensifying as he took her hands in his. 

Charlotte held her breath as Sidney paused. Then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. 

"Your mother makes the most delightful apple pie." He teased.

Charlotte laughed nervously. "Yes - the best in the county!"

"And I went hunting with your elder siblings. I must say your brother John is an excellent shot!"

"Hmm... well I’m pleased to hear he has improved. Did he mention that it was I that taught him to shoot?"

"He did actually, which took me quite by surprise! But then you keep on surprising me Miss Heywood."

Sidney paused, his face full admiration for the woman in front of him.

“You see, it was necessary for me to visit Willingden. Because I needed to be certain that we could finish the conversation we started at the Midsummer ball… without any further interruptions or complications.” 

Charlotte’s stomach flipped.

"I had an interesting conversation with your father."

"You did?" Charlotte asked anxiously and, noticing the slight glint in his eye, teasingly urged him on "... and what, pray, was so interesting about this conversation?" 

"Well... Let's just say that after what felt like several hours of interrogation, I got the distinct impression that he was loathed to part with you."

Charlotte giggled.

"I can well believe it of him!" Charlotte responded with a hint of embarrassment.

"I brought him round in the end, albeit somewhat reluctantly." 

Charlotte took a moment to process this information.

"You mean... he... he gave his consent?" She stuttered.

Sidney nodded, enjoying watching her facial expressions as she took in the significance of this information.

Sidney took a breath, his heart rate quickened. His eyes seemed to pierce Charlotte's very soul as he tried to convey all that he was feeling in a single gaze. Would he be able to choose the right words in this moment? He clasped Charlotte’s hands to steady himself.

“Charlotte, before I met you, I had closed myself off to the world, convinced myself that I was destined to remain alone. You once called me an outlier, and you were right because I did not really belong anywhere. But now I believe I have found somewhere I do belong, and that is with you."

He took another breath and stroked her hands tenderly.

"Ever since I first set my eyes on you and mistook you for a maid on these very cliff tops, my world has turned upside down. You inspire me to be the best and truest version of myself, better than I thought was possible, though I still consider myself unworthy of your affections… Charlotte, will you make me the happiest of men and consent to be my wife?”

Tears were welling up in Charlotte’s eyes. She was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she was only able to whisper in response:

“Yes! Yes! Yes!“

Sidney took a step closer to Charlotte and cupped her face in his hand, his eyes flitting between her eyes and her lips. He drew his face towards hers and kissed her, tenderly at first, but then as she responded to him, more passionately until they were lost in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent a lot of time writing this chapter as I wanted to get it right - my biggest disappointment of the series was that this conversation never happened so this is my attempt to put that right. Apologies for being such a hopeless romantic! Hope you enjoy.


	4. A moment of reflection

The weeks that followed were intense to say the least. Sidney had taken over the financial management of the Sanditon Project and spent a great deal of time going to and from London to meet with the investors, occasionally accompanied by Tom, keen to ensure that their interest in the project wouldn’t dissipate. Each investor had in turn been to visit Sanditon, some of which were accompanied by Lady Susan, much to everyone’s delight. During these visits Charlotte had come into her element. Her enthusiasm for Sanditon led her to be the perfect host and guide and each investor had left feeling much more enthused about their investment than when they had arrived. Sidney was so proud of her!

Now the investments were secured, the focus had turned to the rebuilding of the terrace. Mr Stringer had decided to put his apprenticeship on hold as he thought that he owed it to his father’s memory to stay until the building work was complete. He worked closely with Sidney on a new design and budget along with sourcing new materials and labour, grateful for the distraction from his grief.

Georgiana’s animosity towards Sidney was slowly waning as she came to see some improvement in his attitudes towards her. She had to admit that he was making more of effort to be a better guardian to her – no doubt under Charlotte’s influence. In fact, their betrothal had brought about one major advantage because as Charlotte was now Sidney’s fiancée, Mrs Griffiths could no longer prevent them from seeing each other. This, combined with her friendship with Arthur, who also visited her every day, lifted Georgiana’s spirits.

Mr and Mrs Heywood had also had a brief visit to Sanditon, eager to see Charlotte and share in the joy of her betrothal. Charlotte took great delight in showing them all her favourite places and introducing them to her friends. They had agreed that the wedding would in take place in Willingden in two months’ time and much progress was made with the preparations during their stay.

Esther and Lord Babington were married in early September at Babington Hall’s chapel. Esther was almost unrecognisable walking down the aisle, the usual haughtiness displayed in her features replaced by what could only be described as serene joy. The couple were beaming with happiness as they exited the church. Lord Babington scoped Esther into his arms for a passionate kiss which made her laugh out loud (a sound few had heard before).

Lady Denham was in her element at the wedding breakfast. It was hard to tell whose smile was wider – hers or the brides! To secure the hand of a rich Lord, and a handsome one at that, was all that Lady Denham could have hoped for. And whilst Esther professed not to love him as he loved her, it was very evident from her smiles that Lord Babington would make her happy, and goodness knows that Esther deserved to be happy! Lady Denham spent a lot of time mingling with the guests, asserting her opinions on the match and praising herself for having had a hand in it. Whilst she was discussing her matchmaking capabilities, she spotted Charlotte and made her way over to her. 

“Well Miss Heywood, it will be your turn next. See, didn’t I say I’d see you walk down the aisle very soon? I am never wrong about these things.”

“It would seem so Lady Denham” grinned Charlotte.

“And for all your professing about not caring a fig about wealth in a marriage, it appears you have secured yourself a most favourable match.” Lady Denham said teasingly.

“I can assure you Lady Denham that wealth did not come into my decision at all.” Charlotte said defensively.

“Hmm… well, if you say so Miss Heywood. Still, it is as good a match as any for you, although you will be inheriting a most despicable brother-in-law… At least you’ve secured the more sensible brother and I must say I am much more at ease with my investment in his hands.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure how to respond to this because whilst she did not think Tom despicable, she couldn’t help but agree with Lady Denham’s assessment that Sidney was the more prudent and sensible brother, so she remained silent.

“Hmm… right, well I best see to the other guests. May I wish you every happiness Miss Heywood.”

“Thank you Lady Denham. That is very kind of you.” Charlotte replied politely.

***********************************************

It was an unseasonably warm and sunny autumn day in the tiny hamlet of Willingden. Sidney had woken early and watched the sunrise over the hills from his window at the Swan Inn. In little more than three hours’ time, Charlotte would be his wife. The thought made his heart leap – never before had he been so happy. Ever since Charlotte had accepted his offer of marriage he had felt a real sense contentment, a feeling he had not felt for many years, and he felt this despite the busyness of the last few weeks. 

Six months ago, Sidney would never imagined that he would be here. He had thought that his heart had been irrevocably broken, that he would be incapable of loving anyone ever again. How very wrong he was, and fate, it would seem, had other plans, because here he was today, about to marry the love of his life. Charlotte had entered into Sidney’s life like a hurricane, tearing away at the walls he had built around his heart. The feelings she evoked in him had terrified him initially, and so he had been a brute to her at first, a defensive mechanism he employed as a means to protect himself from having his heart broken again. The way she stood up to him and challenged him from the very beginning irritated him, not because Charlotte herself was irritating, but because, with the exception of her accusations about his racial prejudices, everything she said and had observed about him was true and he loathed himself for it.

Of course, the arrival on the scene of Mrs Campion had confused and distracted him momentarily and who could have blamed him for not exploring his feelings for a woman he had loved for over decade. But the moment of clarity had finally come to Sidney when Charlotte asked him if all she was to him was a source of amusement. He had known right there and then that his feelings were quite the opposite. And when she had asked him what he wanted from her, it took all his composure not to shout out that all he wanted was for her to be his forever. And now the day had come when he was to get all that he desired. He couldn’t believe his luck!

Half a mile down the road, the Heywood household was a hive of activity. Many of the occupants had been up since the crack of dawn getting the house prepared to receive an onslaught of guests for the wedding breakfast. Like Sidney, Charlotte had also awoken early, too excited to sleep. Who would had known that her adventures in Sanditon would lead her to this point? She had certainly never set out to find a husband, but love had crept up on her unexpectantly and now there was no turning back. Charlotte had not realised she was in love with Sidney until Lady Susan had pointed it out to her at Mrs Maudsley’s rout. Once she was ready to admit her feelings, she realised that she had in fact begun to fall in love with him from the moment she had seen his picture hanging up in Trafalgar House! Sidney was a mystery to her then, an impossible conundrum. But he had eventually let her see his truest self – and it was beautiful, tender, loyal and sincere.

The next few hours passed by in a blur, and soon it was time for the wedding ceremony. The blushing bride arrived at the church clutching her father’s arms nervously and wearing a simple gown of white satin trimmed with lace. They made their way towards the entrance of the church. The music started and Charlotte took a deep breath to steady herself as she stepped over the threshold towards her new life.


	5. A beautiful wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story - I've been distracted by writing another fanfic! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The autumn sun was bursting through the doors of the church. When Sidney turned to face his bride, she was beautifully framed by the light, such that she could easily been mistook for an angel. Her heavenly-like appearance took his breath away and his heart beat loudly against his chest. Their eyes met, and Charlotte gave him the most beautiful smile, a smile that silently communicated to him that all her dreams had come true. 

The vicar opened up the common book of prayer to begin the ceremony, saying fervently: _“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…”_

The wedding ceremony was an intimate affair, solemn and sacred, like every wedding ceremony ought to be. True to themselves, as it was their wish to have a small country wedding, the couple had only invited family and close friends so that the church was only half full. But what the ceremony lacked in numbers of guests, it more than made up for in a shared sense of joy and love. When the time came for the bride and groom to make their vows to each other, there was hardly a dry eye in the church, and any doubts some may have had as to the affection of either party were well and truly rebutted.

There were some notable guests in attendance. Lord and Lady Babington had delayed their honeymoon to be present at the wedding and they were accompanied by Lady Denham. Mr Crowe has also come, tempted by the promise of some fine wine. Lady Susan had graced the village with her attendance, managing to escape the clutches of the beau monde for a couple of days, for which she was grateful. And Georgiana was Charlotte’s attendant along with her sister Alison.

On exiting the church, Sidney and Charlotte were surprised to be greeted by a number of the Heywood’s tenants and neighbours who had come to give their well wishes and shower them with rice and confetti. They ran down the church path, laughing as they went, where an open top carriage was parked ready to take them to the Heywood estate for the wedding breakfast. Sidney helped Charlotte into the carriage and off they went, the loud cheers of the crowd slowly fading as they got further away.

Sidney turned to Charlotte, grateful for a moment alone with her.

“Well then, Mrs Parker.” He said, gazing at her, his eyes bright and his smile dazzling.

“Well then, Mr Parker.” She replied, equally unable to contain the joy she was feeling.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

********************

Mrs Heywood had arranged a delightful wedding breakfast. After the meal, as the weather was so warm, the guests were able to enjoy milling about outside, drinking the wine made from one of the Heywood’s tenant’s vineyards. Sidney and Charlotte were making their way round the guests.

Charlotte walked up to Lady Susan to engage her in conversation.

“Charlotte my dear, you look positively angelic. I do not think I’ve ever seen anyone with as wide a smile as yours.”

Charlotte blushed and giggled. “I do not think I have ever been this happy, Susan.” She replied. “I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

“I am so glad for you, although not surprised. The way you spoke about Mr Parker at Mrs Maudsley’s rout had me in no doubt as to your affections for him. And when he came to ask you dance, I was certain he reciprocated those feelings.”

“Yes – you are certainly wise in the ways of love Susan, and I am incredibly grateful for the counsel and encouragement you provided. You have been a great friend to me, and indeed to both of us.” Charlotte looked over affectionately Sidney who was engaged in conversation with Lady Denham.

“Well it seems as though we will be seeing more of each other as my connections to Sanditon grow. Between you and me, I am hoping to be able to introduce a special friend to the town next season.”

“If that were so the general rejoicing would be unconfined, I imagine, or perhaps the rejoicing of a particular individual.”

Charlotte and Susan shared a knowing smile. Charlotte continued “I have no doubt that the terraces will have been rebuilt in time for summer and your friend would find the accommodation very agreeable. Indeed, Mr Stringer is quite determined to see the project through.”

“He seems like a very capable young man.”

“Oh he is. His new plans are positively inspired.” Charlotte replied.

Susan smiled. “I understand that you and Mr Parker are intending to reside in London after your honeymoon?” Susan asked.

“Yes, at Bedford Place, at least, only until the terraces are rebuilt and we can make one of them our home in Sanditon.” Charlotte replied, then looked in a little unsure. “In truth, Susan, I am a little anxious about going back to London. My last, albeit, brief visit there was quite a… an eye-opening experience. I felt quite out of place.”

“Well my dear, you have no need to worry about that, for I will be sure to introduce you to the more enjoyable aspects of society while you are there.”

“Oh Susan, I couldn’t ask you do that.”

“Oh tosh! I have made it my aim in life to take you under my wing Mrs Parker. Yes there are aspects of London society that are tedious and vexing, but I will introduce you to all the more enjoyable pursuits. You must sample the delights of St James’ Park, for example – oh and the glories of the opera.”

“I have always desired to go to an opera. Oh you are too kind Susan.” Charlotte said delightedly.

“Nonsense” She smiled, enjoying Charlotte’s enthusiasm.

Sidney was making his way over to them and Susan bid her leave.

“So Mrs Parker, at what point is it acceptable to leave one’s own wedding party?” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Charlotte blushed understanding the reason for his question. “Hmm… well, we do have a three hour journey to London ahead of us. Perhaps that can be our excuse to leave early?”

“I will ask my groom to start readying the carriage.” Charlotte laughed as he hurried off.

Shortly afterwards, the bride and groom bid their goodbyes to their guests as they made their journey to London.

**************

Charlotte slept most of the way to London. She had not noticed how tired she was. She had fallen asleep in Sidney’s arms. Sidney was enjoying the intimacy of the moment and his heart swelled as he realised that this was his life to come… A lifetime of being able to hold his wife in his arms. When they arrived, Sidney gently stroked her hair and whispered.

“My love, we are here.”

Charlotte opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. Sidney helped her out of the carriage and then proceeded to direct the groomsman as to where to deposit their luggage.

On entering the house, Sidney asked. “Charlotte – would you like any refreshments? I can ask Hannah to prepare us something?”

“No thank you. I am quite alright. But I would like a bath.” She gave Sidney a nervous look which gave him butterflies. He gazed at her.

“Of course. Hannah – please could you prepare Mrs Parker a bath.” He walked closer to Charlotte to be sure that none of the servants could hear them. “I will join you shortly.” Charlotte could see the desire in his eyes and it made her tremble. She nodded and made her way upstairs.

Once the luggage had been safely unloaded and Charlotte had had her bath, Sidney made his way upstairs to join her. His hands were trembling slightly as he knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

“Come in.” A small soft voice replied.

He opened the door. She was sitting on the bed in only her night shirt. Her hair was loose again, her eyes big and bright. Sidney thought she had never looked so beautiful. He shut the door and made his way over, sitting down beside her on the bed. He reached his hand up her face and laced his fingers in her hair, his thumbs stroking her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Charlotte…”

“Yes.” She said breathlessly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. A Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry to keep you waiting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ending.
> 
> Big love to all xx

Sidney looked out of the window of the carriage. The sea was just about visible now as they rode along the cliff edge towards Sanditon. He glanced down at his wife, fast asleep in his arms, one of her hands resting instinctively on her belly, although it was still too early in the pregnancy for her to be showing. Charlotte had broken the news to him a couple of months ago. He'd woken up to the sounds of her retching and panicked thinking she was violently unwell. He was about call to get Hannah to fetch a doctor when she stopped him. "I'm not unwell." She had said. "I'm with child." Sidney smiled remembering it. The feelings of excitement and nervous anticipation about becoming a father had not left him since that day. They had written to tell Charlotte's parents, but had not told anyone else yet.

Charlotte had found pregnancy difficult in the first trimester. She'd been sick every day and had been really fatigued, taking long afternoon naps. Her exhaustion was exasperated by the fact that she was trying to make arrangements for their move back to Sanditon as their house was now finished and habitable. He'd tried to intervene to take some tasks off her hands, but she was quite determined to see to it herself and he knew her well enough now that he would not win this argument with her. Thankfully the sickness had finally stopped and Charlotte’s energy levels were beginning to return and now here they found themselves on a sunny day in May making their journey to their new home.

Charlotte stirred next to him and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him and Sidney tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

“Sorry I nodded off.” She said.

“I do not accept your apology.” Sidney said teasingly.

“And why not Mr Parker?” She replied grinning at him.

“Well Mrs Parker, I have rather enjoyed the journey holding you in my arms.” He admitted.

“Is that so? Well you must not say so in public as we would cause a scandal!”

“It would be scandalous for me to admit to enjoying my wife’s company?” He replied, enjoying the teasing.

“Yes! For you forget your reputation, Sir.”

“My reputation?”

“Yes. Your reputation as a man who takes pains to be unknowable.”

“Hmm… But doesn’t marriage change a man?”

“No. A man just improves.”

The both smiled at each other and Sidney reached for her hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Are we any closer to our destination?” Charlotte enquired.

“See for yourself.” He said indicating to the window. Charlotte peeked out and caught a glimpse of the sea. Her heart started to race. She’d not been back to Sanditon since they were married. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed it. The memories of last summer flashed through her mind. Sanditon would always hold a special place in her heart for it was where they fell in love. And now it was going to be their home.

Marriage had been everything Charlotte had hoped it would be, for theirs was a marriage built on mutual love and affection. She had found living in London much more agreeable than she imagined, thanks in part to Lady Susan Worcester who had taken her under her wing. Charlotte had been introduced to much of the beau monde through Susan, most of which were polite and accepting. Of course there were some others who had not been so inclined to hide their surprise about her advantageous marriage to Sidney, but Susan was always there to defend her, and any friend of Susan’s, it would seem, was to be treated with kindness and respect. True to her word, Susan had taken Charlotte to the opera, with Sidney of course. Charlotte had never experienced anything like it. The singing seemed to touch her very soul and she was moved to tears on several occasions. The people in attendance were so glamourous and Sidney had insisted that she had a new gown made for the occasion. It really was quite an experience. However, whilst Charlotte enjoyed the opera, the parties and the soirees’, her favourite times were spent in the evenings with Sidney, reading a book in front of the fire.

As the coach pulled up outside what was to be their new home, they were greeted by a welcome party consisting of Tom, Mary and the children along with Mr Stringer. Sidney exited the coach first and then helped Charlotte down.

“Sidney, Charlotte!” Mary said, delighted to see them, giving Charlotte a big hug. While Sidney was engaged by Tom.

Charlotte crouched down to greet the Parker children. “Hello children. How wonderful of you to greet us on our arrival!” Charlotte said. “I’ve missed you all!”

“We’ve missed you too Charlotte. Welcome to your new home!” Jenny said.

“Why thank you Jenny.” Charlotte said getting up. Her eyes flicked to Mr Stringer.

“Mrs Parker.” He said, giving her a slight bow.

“Mr Stringer. It’s good to see you. How are you?”

“Not too bad thank you Madam.” He replied properly.

“Thank you for building us such a beautiful home.” Charlotte said.

He smiled politely at her. “You haven’t seen inside yet.”

“That is true. Perhaps you would be so kind as to show us round?” She said looking to Sidney who nodded at her.

“It would be an honour Mrs Parker.” He replied.

Mr Stringer opened the front door. Charlotte went inside, closely followed by Sidney and the Parker clan. Mr Stringer showed them round each room. The majority of their furniture and other belongings had arrived last week and so much of the rooms had already been furnished. Mary had supervised the operation, making sure each piece of furniture was agreeably placed. Charlotte was delighted with the results and thought it felt like home already.

“We’ve organised some refreshments for you after your long journey. We can take them in the drawing room.” Mary said.

“Thank you Mary. You really have thought of everything!” Charlotte replied. “Will you be joining us for tea Mr Stringer?”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you Mrs Parker, but I really ought to be going.” He said as the rest of the party made their way to the drawing room. He paused by the door to speak to Charlotte privately. “You… you ought to know Charlotte, that I am leaving in a week to begin my apprenticeship in London.” He said, perhaps a bit more informally than he should.

“Oh Mr Stringer, that is good news. I am so glad that the position is still available to you.” Charlotte replied, truly delighted for him, and not in the slightest concerned about the fact he had called her by her first name.

“Yes, they have been most gracious and understanding about my circumstances.”

“Well in which case, they look to be a good employer. I wish you every success. Please do come and call to say goodbye before you depart.”

“I will be sure to. And… and is married life treating you well?” He asked slightly hesitantly.

“Yes, very much so thank you.”

He regarded her for a moment and could tell she was truly very happy. “I am glad of it. You deserve true happiness in life.” He said tenderly.

“Thank you Mr Stringer. And please pass on my gratitude and appreciation to your men for all their hard work. The house is just perfect.”

“I will. Thank you Charlotte. Good day.” He said.

“Good day.” She replied.

Charlotte watched him leave and made her way upstairs to the drawing room to join the Parkers, taking a seat next to Sidney.

“Sidney has been telling us that Miss Lambe is returning to Sanditon not two weeks hence.” Mary said as Charlotte was helping herself to a cup of tea.

“Yes. I’m not sure she is particularly enthusiastic by the prospect.” Sidney replied. “She has been enjoying London society. But I must admit that I am nervous about leaving her in Mrs Griffith’s charge without me nearby or Charlotte to chaperone her.” He continued.

“London does indeed have a dark side, but Georgiana’s past experiences will deter her from taking any risks I am sure.” Charlotte said. “But I do admit that I will feel happier with her here in Sanditon. I do enjoy her company.”

“Will the Misses Beauforts be joining Miss Lambe for the season?” Tom asked.

“Yes, that is the intention.” Sidney replied.

“Marvellous. We have 80% of the terraces taken for the season now, and I’ve even heard a rumour that the Prince Regent himself intends to visit!”

“Yes, I’ve heard that is a distinct possibility.” Charlotte replied sharing a look with Mary and smiling.

“Do you intend to call on Lady Denham tomorrow?” Tom asked.

“Of course, do not fret Tom.” Sidney responded.

“I gather Lady Babington has returned to Sanditon House to start her confinement?” Mary said.

“Yes, although I can’t imagine Esther will want to be lying in bed for the next month.” Charlotte commented.

“Nor I.” Said Mary.

“Will Lord Babington be joining her?” Tom asked.

“I understand he is arriving next week.” Sidney said.

“Very good.”

There was a natural break in the conversation, and so Sidney wondered if now was the right time to share their news. He subtlety brushed his hand against Charlotte’s leg which caused her to turn to him and he gave her a look as if asking for her permission to do so. She smiled and nodded at him.

“Tom, Mary. Charlotte and I have something we want to share with you.” He said, taking Charlotte’s hand and smiling at her softly.

“Oh yes?” Mary said knowingly.

“Charlotte is with child.” Sidney said.

“Oh I am so happy!” Mary said with joy as they all got up to share the congratulations.

“This is capital news!” Tom said grinning and giving Sidney a clap on the back.

“When is the babe due?” Mary asked.

“November.” Charlotte replied.

“Oh how wonderful! You know, I thought you were glowing when you arrived.”

“I definitely don’t feel like I have been glowing.” Charlotte admitted

“No, the first couple of months are hard going. But you will feel your energy returning soon.”

“I’m just so grateful you sorted all the house out for us Mary. Everything is perfect.”

“It was my pleasure Charlotte. We are so incredibly pleased you are here. And now we have a baby to look forward to as well!”

“Yes, it is all rather exciting.” Charlotte replied.

*********

There was a loud scream coming from upstairs and Sidney clenched his fist in desperation and helplessness as he continued to pace the around the drawing room. Tom was with him.

“Doesn’t sound like it will be much longer.” Tom observed.

“Much longer? God, it’s been going on for hours! This is absolute torture!” Sidney said. Every fibre of his being was telling him to run upstairs and be with his wife, but decorum dictated otherwise.

“I know it sounds bad, but Charlotte will be OK.” Tom said.

“How can you know that?” Sidney snapped. He was so worried. Childbirth was a dangerous business. It had claimed the life of his mother.

“I can’t, but you must stay strong Sidney. For Charlotte’s sake.” Tom said.

Sidney took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, until there was another scream. “How did you get through this?” Sidney asked his brother.

“Whisky!” Tom said honestly and went to pour Sidney a glass. He downed it in one. There was another scream and he was sure it was much louder this time. He couldn’t stop himself any longer. He put down his glass and ran out of the drawing room, up the flight of stairs arriving to a halt outside the bedroom door where he froze… because the most heart stopping noise was now coming from the room. A baby’s cry.

“She did it!” He said and leaned back against the wall in relief. The door opened, and Mary was surprised to find Sidney just outside.

“Sidney! What are you doing here?” She said admonishing him.

“I couldn’t… Charlotte… the screaming. Is she well?” He asked, suddenly panicked.

“She is exhausted, but she did incredibly well. Doctor Fuchs is with her at the moment and you can go in when he’s finished.”

Sidney nodded. “And the baby?”

Mary smiled “A beautiful baby girl.”

“A girl!” Sidney said smiling.

“Congratulations!” Mary said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go and tell Tom.” Mary took his arm and led him back downstairs.

Several minutes later, Sidney was permitted to enter the bedroom. His wife was sat propped up by pillows in the bed, a little bundle in her arms. Charlotte looked up to him as he entered. She looked tired, but happy.

“Mr Parker.” She said smiling. “Come and meet your daughter.” He came over to the bed and got up on it to sit beside her. Sidney gazed in awe at the little babe in Charlotte’s arms. She had a head full of brown hair and a little button nose. She was sound asleep. He couldn’t believe they had made something so perfect.

“She’s beautiful!” He said.

“Yes, she is. I love her already.” Charlotte said.

“Me too.” Sidney said, his heart fit to burst. “You did so well my Darling.” He said to Charlotte, kissing her tenderly.

“Well I won’t be looking to repeat the experience any time soon.” Charlotte admitted. Sidney chuckled. “She was worth it though.” Charlotte continued. “And she needs a name.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Sidney asked.

“Sophia.” She replied. “It means wisdom in Greek.”

“Sophia Parker.” He said. “I like it.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Sidney said eagerly.

Gently Charlotte placed the baby into Sidney’s arms and they both continued to gaze at her, lost in their love for each other, and the little baby they had made.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction, so I would welcome your comments!


End file.
